Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device with improved display qualities.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device may include a liquid crystal layer injected between upper and lower substrates where transparent electrodes are formed. Further, upper and lower polarizing plates may be disposed on outer sides of the upper and lower substrates and a penetration ratio of the light that passes through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted according to a change in the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules between the upper and lower substrates.
The display device may include a color filter to display the three primary colors i.e., red, green, and blue, to implement an image based on the control of the three primary colors. However, depending on the penetration ratio of each of red, green, and blue pixels, the color coordinate of the display device may change. Accordingly, in order to obtain a desired color coordinate, the areas of the red, green, and blue color filters or pixel electrode formed based on a pixel unit basis in a display device may be manufactured according to a desired area ratio.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.